Survivor Simulator
The Survivor Simulator is the first programmed simulator released on Brantsteele. It was released originally in Brantsteele.net on date and it was designed and programmed by Brant Steele. It is one of the most famous and acclaimed simulators on the Website and one of the most used ones. It is inspired in the real American version of the international Survivor reality competition, which gathers a group of strangers in an isolated place where they must provide food, water, fire, and shelter for themselves. There have been 32 versions of the Survivor Simulator fully released (all of them hosted on Brantsteele.net), 1 demo version released (Millenials vs. Gen X) and 1 still on development (Game Changers). Format Sixteen or more players are split between two or more groups or "tribes" and go through several physical challenges to win rewards, such as food or luxuries, or for "immunity", which forces the other tribe to attend "Tribal Council", where they must vote off one of their players. Once half of the players remain in the competition, the players are merged into a single tribe and the competition starts to be an individual game, were winning immunity prevents the player of being voted out. Most players that are voted out at this stage form the game's "jury". Once down to two or three people, a final Tribal Council is held where the remaining players plead their case to the jury members. The jury then votes for which player should be considered the "Sole Survivor" and win the game. Simulation format The simulation is split on the different episodes, which depend on the number of contestants playing. Once we set all the pre-game options such us Relationships, Alliances, Profiles or Style the simulation begins. Every episode has seven or eight events, and they are all split on different pages, so to go through the next event it is necessary to click on the Proceed button located at the bottom of the page. Here is a short description of every event: * Tribes Alliances. '''When there are two tribes competing (during first episodes) there are two pages displaying the game alliances, one for each tribe. An alliance is a group of people who are loyal to each other during the competition, and it is a good strategic way to control the game. Each alliance has a different loyalty strength, being 1 the weakest and 10 the strongest. * '''Reward challenge. '''It doesn't use to occur on the first and the "merging" episode. It is is basically a physical challenge (just like immunity one) which is played before Immunity challenge, where the tribes compete to win some food or luxuries. * '''Immunity challenge. '''During first episodes it will be played in groups, competing one tribe against each other. The immunity challenge is a physical competition, which is described on this page of the simulation. The winner tribe wins safety and forces the other one to go to the Tribal Council. Once the half of the players are competing the Immunity challenge becomes an individual game, and the player who wins it wins safety and can't be voted out. * '''Tribe Events. '''They are also shown in two pages (one for each tribe) and it displays some relationships highlights among the tribe's members and also some alliances changes. * '''Tribal Council. '''It is the moment when one player is voted out. During first episodes, the tribe who didn't win immunity faces the Tribal Council and every player of the loser tribe has to vote one player of the same tribe to be evicted. The player who gets more votes is eliminated of the competition. When the tribes merge the Tribal Council takes place too and only the player who won immunity is the one who is safe. If a tie occurs there is a revote, where all the contestants (but the people in the tie) vote again just for one of they two, the one who gets more votes leaves the competition. * '''The Votes. '''During Tribal Council it is announced who voted for who player to leave. But after the voting there is a chance of seeing it clicking in: See how castaway voted, or skipping it clicking on: Skip to next episode. * '''The Merge. '''When half of the contestants stay in the competition The Merge page appears at the beginning of the episode, showing the remaining contestants together and the new name of the merged tribe. * '''The Reunion. It shows the two players remaining. The last episode takes place, which is called The Reunion, it features three different events: The Winner, The Votes and Fan Favorite. * The Winner. '''Just like in the Tribal Council the players announce their votes, but this time the last evicted contestants are the ones who vote for winning to one of the two remaining players. The one who gets more votes wins the competition. There is a possibility of seeing how each contestant voted or skipping it and going straight to Fan Favorite, just like the Tribal Council. * '''Fan Favorite. '''This page shows only show who was the favorite contestant for the audience. Setting options Every simulator has different setting options. Not all of them share the same options as the nature of every simulator is different. For a full list of setting options and more information about this visit this article: here. Now we are showing a plain list (without description) of all the available options for Survivor simulator: * Edit cast * Shuffle * Alliances * Relationships * Profiles * Reasoning on/off * Logic included/all-random '''Styles # Change relationships each episode # Let the simulator decide all List of Survivor Simulators Here we present a full list of Survivor Simulators and a quick review. Category:Simulators Category:BrantSteele Category:Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers